


【影日】让他降落

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: *原作更新梗，成年架空设定*本篇考据不够严谨，意象混乱，注意避雷*双箭头，HE*本文首发于LOFTER，2019.10.20
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	【影日】让他降落

**Author's Note:**

> *原作更新梗，成年架空设定  
> *本篇考据不够严谨，意象混乱，注意避雷  
> *双箭头，HE  
> *本文首发于LOFTER，2019.10.20

——影山，我好想见你啊！

6月，迪拜国际机场，影山飞雄独自一人正在候机。

他穿着黑色的运动服长外套，手里捏着登机牌和护照，没有托运行李的他，连随身行李也少到完全不像一个国际旅客的样子。职业排球运动员的身高，存在感极强的气场，以及在海外国家不常见到的帅气亚洲面孔，这些东西总是能让影山不管在世界何处，都能收获到路人好奇又羡慕的目光。

虽然并没有很在意，但影山还是默默掏出了口罩戴上。他安静地选了一个靠着登机口的位置坐了下来，落地玻璃窗外，一架又一架的飞机正在起飞和降落。

——影山，我好想见你啊！

这是日向的声音。

这句话从前天他们通完电话后，就一直不停地回响在影山的脑海中。影山默默打开手机，锁屏上跳动着今天的日期，6月20日。他轻轻拨动手指，打开了和日向的聊天记录，屏幕上显示着已经反复看了无数遍的对话文字，还有日向常用的狗狗表情包。每次看到的时候，影山总是忍不住嘴角上扬，心里吐槽着——可恶，为什么这么可爱啊！这个呆子，是故意的吧！

日向的对话框只有几条，内容其实也很简单，他只不过是想告诉影山——

**下周，我就要启程回日本了。**

**就算时间赶不上，但是生日礼物你可不许忘了给我啊！**

按照惯例，分散在世界各地职业俱乐部的优秀运动员，最终都会被国家队征召回到日本，为下一年的奥运会做准备。影山清楚地知道，像他和日向这样分别拥有意大利、巴西甲级联赛竞技经验的选手，都必定是日本男排奥运名单内的一员。将近一年的时间没有和日向见面，各自在世界上不同的角落经历着排球职业生涯的磨砺，可是影山觉得，日向和他的关系并没有因此而生疏，反而因为遥远的距离感，而对对方产生了倍加珍惜的感觉。

每当和日向联系的时候，无论是通过文字还是声音，影山总觉得，这家伙一直都在毫不掩饰自己的思念以及热情，撒娇感也总是坦诚又直白地散发出来。

——为什么呢？是因为分别的时候，自己对日向做了那样的事吗？

**那你想要什么呢？**

影山在对话框里如是问着日向，而他没有想到会得到这样有点令人震撼的回复——

**我想要你！**

**影山，我好想见你啊！**

前天在手机上看到日向回复的这些文字时，影山整个人都愣住了。有一点震惊，又有一点害羞，还有如爆炸般轰隆一声迸发出的，浓度超高的——喜悦！

顾不上日本与巴西12小时的时差，也顾不上自己也是刚回国的疲惫，影山直接打了国际长途给日向，只为了确认——

“呆子！你是认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的！”

“没有在开玩笑？”

“没有在开玩笑。”

“生日礼物，真的只要我吗？”///

“怎么？不可以吗？”///

“我没说不可以……只是……”///

“影山，我好想见你啊！”///

——明明下周就要回国了，还故意在这之前对我说这种话！这个呆子，也太犯规了吧！

——不过，和日向分开的时候，更犯规的人，明明是自己。

影山这么想着，骚动的内心被日向的话语撩拨得激动不已，压抑不住的思念与欲望化作了脱口而出的决定——

“ **那你，等着我。** ”

“哎？”

所以现在，影山才会一个人出现在迪拜国际机场的候机厅里。

他手里捏着的登机牌上，目的地一栏印着GIG，这是里约热内卢加利昂国际机场的三字代码。

冲动也好，乱来也好，像个笨蛋一样也好，这些形容的确太适合影山这次临时决定的跨国旅行了——说走就走，从做决定到买机票只花了5分钟，电子签证也在放下电话后的第二天就拿到了手——没有人会这么干的，除了陷入恋爱中的ばか以外！

日本与巴西的距离有一万八千多公里，这是整整半个地球的距离。有人说，如果从日本向地下开始挖通道，那么笔直穿过地心，挖出地球直径的距离，另一端通出来的地方，就是巴西。两个国家，一南一北，一东一西，连白天黑夜，甚至春夏秋冬都完全相反。这样的距离，远到东京与里约热内卢之间甚至没有直飞的航班，日向口中说的“我想见你”，必须要经历至少28小时的中转飞行，才能实现。

——这一切，坐在迪拜国际机场里候机的影山，正切身地感受着。

影山也不明白，现在的自己对日向来说到底是怎样的存在。

——是恋人吗？

——可是，连一句“我爱你”都没有对他说过，连一天都没有交往过……而现在又长时间处于连面都见不上的状态……

——哪怕分别的那天，日向并没有抗拒我对他做的事，但是……这样真的能算得上是恋人吗？

影山的脑海里有无数个记忆的碎片在散落出来。

他总觉得自己从“日向最想打败的对手”升格成“日向最在乎的搭档”之后，和日向的关系就开始变得暧昧不清了。

从高中就渐渐生根发芽的羁绊，这种东西，时间长了就会变得浓烈而滚烫，斩也斩不断，还会产生强烈的依赖感，某种程度上就像毒品一样能让人上瘾，并且完全不想戒掉。

在这种缠绕不清又根深蒂固的羁绊关系里，彼此间渐渐炙热的情绪酝酿出了很厉害的感情，影山总觉得那并不是爱情，可是又胜似爱情。

他发现，曾经对排球以外的事物都无比迟钝的自己，居然在日向面前开始变得渐渐敏感起来。想要一直陪伴他的欲望，想要占有他的欲望，想要让他“永远只在乎着自己”、“永远留在自己身边”的欲望，一点一滴地积累着，清晰又明确。

影山从来没有设想过，有一天他和日向的羁绊会面临地球上一万八千多公里的阻隔，这距离遥远到几乎就像要失去对方似的。所以，当影山知道日向要离开日本，受邀前往巴西，加盟这个排球强国的职业联赛时，他决定不再压抑自己对日向的欲望了——

**告别前，他吻了他。**

一年前，结束了随日本国家队征战男排世界杯的赛程，影山和日向分别要启程飞往欧洲和南美，赶在各国的排球职业联赛打响前，为新赛季做准备。与影山返回所效力的意大利顶级俱乐部不同，在排球这条路上一直作为“追赶者”的日向，是第一次受邀出国加盟职业联赛，而且这是来自巴西这样的老牌排球强国的邀请——这个消息不论是在日本国内还是国际男排业界里，都是十分难得、备受瞩目的新闻。

影山从来不认为日向只是自己的“追赶者”，他早在高中时代的全国大赛上就意识到了，他的搭档—— **日向翔阳，是多么强大而耀眼的存在！**

只是，影山也并没有想到，日向在国际排球舞台上的“起飞”会来得这么势如破竹又锐不可当——毕竟，哪怕实力早已被大家公认为天才级别的影山，也没有十足的把握能够获得来自巴西的邀约——但是日向，却收到了！

日向告诉他这个消息的时候，说得及其轻描淡写。

不知道从什么时候开始，他们俩已经不会再像高中时那样，为了争一个彼此眼中的胜负就互相大打出手、吵吵嚷嚷了。成年人之间才会有的信赖感与亲密感，在他们身上安静地生长着。

“嘿嘿，我很厉害吧！”

……

“影山，我可不会输给你的！”

……

“巴西的烤肉我好期待啊！”

……

“暂时要见不到了呢，你在欧洲也要加油哦~”

……

“对了，出发的那天，你可以来送我吗？”

日向的话语明明平静又开心，可是影山听着他的声音却完全无法冷静下来。

影山无比清晰地意识到，自己在为他高兴的同时，感到有一股无法逃避的忧伤在心里蔓延开来。

有一副画面浮现在影山的脑海中——

**日向化作了一枚耀眼的风筝，伴着强风的吹拂，腾空而起，正在以势不可挡的姿态飞向更高、更广阔的世界舞台。**

突然之间，影山觉得自己被日向远远地甩下了，这并不是指在排球职业道路上，日向的发展超越了自己，而是指——影山担心着，自己对日向那份无处安放又炽烈难耐的感情，好像再也无法传递给他了，因为——他就要走了！

——做点什么！做点什么！

影山的内心在叫嚣着。

这并不是影山和日向的第一次分别，可是这一次，他却有点无法接受。

影山不想就这样放日向离开。完全不想。

——为什么呢？

——也许是因为，之前的每一次分别，“先走一步”的人从来都是影山，目送对方离开的人也一直都是日向罢。

而现在，当角色与心情对调之后，影山第一次体会到了“我不想失去他”的念头，有多么强烈。

告别的那一日，

答应着日向“你一定要来送我哦”的请求，影山准时出现在两人约好的东京站Narita Express改札口前。可是，当日向刷票进闸后，他回过身才发现，影山并没有跟着进来的意思。

“哎？你不送我到机场吗？”

日向有点意外地站在改札口里面，回过头问影山。

“嗯，就到这里吧，等一下我还有训练呢！”

影山强装淡定地答着，但这并不是借口。

“切，什么嘛，小气鬼！”

日向有点失望地眯着眼睛，撅起了嘴，继续道——

“那我可真的走了哦！”

影山看着日向转身托着行李箱故意大步向前迈了几步，一步一顿，像在赌气一样。可是走到一半，日向还停下来回头看了他一眼。

——这家伙，明显在等我叫住他嘛！

影山无奈又好笑地吐槽着，却感到很开心。

——原来不只是自己……日向也想在分别前，多和我待一会儿呢。

——那么，至少在他离开前，做点什么，告诉他吧。

影山这么想着，做出了决定。

“呆子！等一下啊！”

影山认命般地喊出了声，而日向像一直等着这一声似的，立刻停了下来。

“干嘛？”

“笨蛋，给我过来。”

“什么嘛？”

“抱歉……”

——唔嗯。///

当日向重新站回影山面前的时候，

他们隔着改札口旁的栏杆，

接吻了。

温柔又无声的吻，在没有拥抱的加持下持续了不短的时间。虽然彼此都觉得有些意外，可是这个吻，就那么自然而然地发生了。影山主动低下头去的那一刻，他看到日向的眼神里含着浓浓的惊讶，可是只是一瞬间，日向就顺从地闭上了眼睛，毫无抗拒地接纳了这个深深的吻。

——唔嗯。///

当两人终于结束这个吻的时候，影山和日向的脸蛋都红得和发高烧一样。有一阵含情脉脉的沉默感像结界一般温柔地包裹着他们。安静的空气里，一种满溢而出的感情在被无声地传递着，它既纯粹又浓烈，仿佛二人在心照不宣地彼此诉说着——这是爱哦。

“吻别什么的，也太犯规了吧！”

日向小小声丢下这句抱怨，红扑扑的脸颊上是难掩的羞涩。

“抱歉……我……”///

影山还未说出口的告白，被日向急急忙忙打断。

“我走了！可恶！”///

影山目送着日向的身影逃跑似的消失在通往站台的自动扶梯上，这才终于意识到自己做了什么

—— **他用一个吻，给那只他不想失去的风筝，拴上了一条很长、很长的线。**

影山脑海里胡思乱想着——

这一吻，大概让日向再也无法忘记他了。

无论相距多么遥远，无论日向飞到哪里，自己也不用担心会找不到他。

因为，这条无形的、名叫羁绊的长线，浸透了爱，无法被斩断。

**——有一天，当风筝归来，**

**——他希望那个降落的地点，能是自己的怀抱。**

“またな，呆子！”

哪怕日向已经听不到这句告别了，站在改札口外的影山还是自言自语般地说出了声。

不知什么时候，迪拜偌大的候机楼里开始响起前往里约热内卢的boarding call。停止了对告别那一日回忆的影山，终于从登机口旁站了起来。他翻着和日向的聊天记录，站在排队登机的人群里，心想着——

吻别之后就长时间地见不到对方……这一整年，日向到底是在用什么样的心情和我联络呢？

**——影山，我好想见你啊！**

日向的声音又在脑海里响了起来。

——等到了里约热内卢后，一定要马上问清楚。

影山递上登机牌，快步穿过了廊桥，登上了飞机。他很庆幸自己做了这个冲动却正确的决定，因为他无论如何都无法再等下去，连多一个星期都等不了——想确认彼此之间的感情，想见面，这份莫名难耐的急迫感，大概就和日向想见自己的心情一样强烈着吧！

大约14个小时后，6月21日，影山降落在了里约热内卢。

6月的南美正处于冬季，虽然并不寒冷，但没想到出生在夏至日的日向，还能在冬天里过一个生日——这强烈的不真实感简直扑面袭来。经历了一年多的分别，影山终于能再次和日向身处同一个时区、同一个国家、同一个城市中了。

“ **那你，等着我。** ”

影山这句回应了日向生日愿望的话，并不是一句玩笑。

日向在电话里只知道影山想来见他，虽然很开心，虽然已经把自己的地址都告诉了影山，但日向却并没有猜到他是真的会来。

没有直接去日向在里约的公寓地址，影山直觉上觉得，他在附近海滩上找到日向的可能性更大。

午后，伊帕内玛海滩阳光正好，南美洲冬日的太阳，正在散发着并不刺眼的温暖光芒。影山惊讶地发现，巴西虽然是冬天，但是这里的气温却能保持在20度左右，因此海滩上的游人依然不少——遛狗的、跑步的、晒太阳的，当然还有——打排球的。

远远地，影山就从玩着沙滩排球的人群里，发现了一个蹦蹦跳跳的熟悉身影。

——是日向。

他橘色的头发似乎剪短了一些，皮肤也晒得黑了一点。

这家伙混在当地人里，正带着一群巴西的小孩子在玩沙滩排球。

影山慢慢地走近他们，唱歌一样的葡萄牙语在耳边此起彼伏，可是影山一句也听不懂，而日向却能像教练一样边说边比划地和那些巴西小孩子交流。

“咚”的一声，有一只排球被打出界并滚到了影山脚边。

他看着日向的背影，一时不知道该如何出声打招呼。

——飞跃了半个地球，终于来到了一个能“看得到他”的地方。

——现在的距离，比起叫住他，果然还是给他托球更合适吧！

这样想着，影山举高双手，以日向最擅长的角度把排球往空中托去！

日向没有回头，却在看到这记熟悉的托球时，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛！

他从沙滩上一跃而起，默契又准确地把这球往对面扣了过去！

身为职业运动员，日向的扣球动作实在太漂亮了——这记专业水准颇高的配合，引得在场的小孩子边惊呼边鼓起了掌。

扣完球的日向，才终于转身和影山四目相对。

下一秒，日向毫不犹豫地朝影山跑了过去！

奔跑的步伐带起了脚边的细沙，

在触碰到的那一刻，日向任由着影山把自己拥入了怀中。

“影山！！！果然是你啊！！！”

“当然是我啊，呆子！”

瞬间的惊喜，立刻化作了日向脸上挥之不去的难为情。

“可恶，又这么犯规！你是故意的吧！”

“不是想见我吗？明明你更犯规才对吧！”

——彼此同样焦急的心情，等待着重逢后的答案。

“为什么这么想见我呢？呆子！”

“想听你对我说生日快乐，还有……”

“生日快乐！还有什么？”

影山捧起日向的脸，他看到他轻轻张口，说出了其实早就该互相告白的话——

“还有……我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

远行的风筝降落了，

在他怀中。

END


End file.
